Mi Rey
by InFecTiOn-Red
Summary: Resumen: Por favor, conquistemos este mundo juntos, solo tú y yo. Dejar todo atrás, no importa Al-Thamen, el imperio Kou, no importa Alladin ni sus amigos, nadie podrá con el poder de Sindria cuando el sol oscuro tape la luz del magoi con Depravación, eh, que dices vas seguir resistiéndose su tonteza. One-shot/Soft.


**Mi Rey**

**Pareja:** SinbadxJudar

**Resumen:**

Por favor, conquistemos este mundo juntos, solo tú y yo. Dejar todo atrás, no importa Al-Thamen, el imperio Kou, no importa Alladin ni sus amigos, nadie podrá con el poder de Sindria cuando el sol oscuro tape la luz del magoi con Depravación, eh, que dices vas seguir resistiéndose su tonteza. One-shot/Soft yaoi.

**Advertencia:**

Soft yaoi/One-shot.

**Música recomendada**: Eyes on me.

**Nota del Autor:**

Seria este escrito considerado uno de mis primeros fics de Magi. Cuando se trata de tramas con una historia mágica, con bastantes elementos ficticios y cantidad de información extensa por no decir complicada, me gusta estudiarlo, para crear tramas interesantes-lo que me resulta algo difícil porque debo tomar puntos base para formar una historia, hechos que me ayuden a distorsionar la realidad del mismo anime sin perderme detalles, darle una línea argumental acorde al anime es de esa manera como me gusta o de la misma forma crear un universo alternativo. Pero no me gusta mucho crear nuevos mundos, solo para aliviar mis problemas de redacción aunque sería tomar los mismos puntos. De igual manera jamás me ha gustado cambiar mucho las personalidades de los personajes, distorsionarlas un poco pero no cambiarles por completo.

Suelo escribir Yaoi, el 90% de mis Fics son Yaoi de Durarara pero me han contagiado una enfermedad muy grave: Aburrimiento. Tremendo bloqueo de ideas, lo peor que a un escritor le puede pasar, pero de ese punto es como llegue hasta pisar estos rumbos difíciles. Me éxito por completo, no en el sentido figurado.

Entonces es así como pude realizar este fic. Es una prueba de personajes, me enganche con el SinbadxJudar decidí probar que tipo de historia, que tipo de química funcionaba con ellos, me gusto por completo, es una pareja que puede llegar a ser muy complicada, cariñosa, venenosa e incluso contener muchas espinas si pensamos en un desarrollo. Me gustan las parejas irritantes, complicadas, desesperante, sobretodo enemigas. Porque Enemigas, porque el amor y odio la considero como la más fresca, sientes la quemazón de la Drama, Tragedia y tramas complicados, no es un romance fácil y ese el chiste. Dé hecho me gusta esta pareja porque me recuerda al Shizaya, de cierto modo son como una bomba explosiva pero esta pareja el SinbadxJudar es especial, puede odiarse, amarse, es una pareja caprichosa, no se basa en el romance, ni en lo cursi puedes jugar con la madurez, al mismo tiempo con el capricho. También puede ser porque el seiyuu de Sinbad es el Daisuke Ono, además la apariencia de Judar y su personalidad me recuerdan a mi queridísimo informante, no igual pero parece como si fuera Izaya en su etapa adolescente en plena rebeldía. Pero Judar es para mí más ingenuo, dulce y retorcido a su manera. Sinbad es un hombre que según describen muy lujurioso pero bastante calculador, avaricioso, eso se denota en el anime.

Entonces como arte de magi la inspiración regreso a mí con este emparejamiento. El trama es sencillo, está planeado serlo desde un principio ser de esa manera.

_**Datos:**_

Si quieren que escriba más de esta pareja, díganlo. Pueden por mensaje privado instruirme más del universo anime ¿Cómo ven ustedes la relación de estos dos caprichosos? Yo la veo bastante peculiar puede llegar a ser muy inocente de parte de Judar, también basarse en sexo o llegar a ser una lastimosa tragedia de muerte destinada, cualquiera de los dos puede morir, Sinbad por codicia, es muy fácil hacer que caiga totalmente en la depravación, no olvido a Judar es el que más peso pesado carga, un objeto para una secta de enfermos, con una crianza indeseable-deténganme mis amados lectores porque cuando digo eso lo digo enserio, yo mato a los personajes más volubles sin enternecerme de ellos más bien lo disfruto sin dudar darles un Bad End, así de extremista es mi sadismo pero esta historia no tiene nada de eso, gracias a los santos que estoy en mis días cursis. Necesito un guía. Yo mayormente estudio mediante los fics que escriben pero en este caso no hay muchos que me informen mucho del universo anime aunque he estado encontrando unos muy predilectos-pero hay algunos que he dejado, no me gusta cuando las parejas que son fáciles de concretarse se me hacen demasiado sencillas. No es que no haya visto el anime de echo me lo vi completo todito, pero me resulta complicado acordarme, todo.

-Jk-

* * *

**Mi Rey**

El Rukh oscuro era la maldición más horrorosa para un magi, pero él no parecía entenderlo. Las almas en depravación lo amaban, era una total amenaza merecedora de muerte, tan solo con embargar su aliento a estas tierras estaba contaminando con su putrefacción el mundo, corrompiéndolo más con solo existir. Pero porque habían transformado a Judar en ese aborrecible ser que todos deseaban con esmero desaparecer.

Sabia la historia, era un niño cuando se le fue arrebatado su felicidad, el entendía que la realidad del magi fue causada por la tenebrosa Organización Al-Thamen que quería desequilibrar este mundo, que lo crio según sus planes, convirtió al magi en su perfecta arma, pero Judar era Judar, su personalidad estaba perdida, era un ser corrupto, lleno de maldad, no había nada que salvar en él, eso creía pero…

El Rukh que se esparcía alrededor suyo era tan negro como su espíritu, él ya era un mago caído en la depravación, aun siéndole mostrado su pasado sigue buscando caos. Cuenta que no le importaba en lo absoluto si habían matado a su padres, dice que no le importaba matar gente porque sus vidas no le causaban ningún tipo de emoción, decía que las guerras eran la manifestación de la propia codicia humana que no era su culpa que le siguieran el juego, las causaba pero no intervenía mucho en ellas, le parecía divertido como lo hombres causaban destrozos por su propia codicia, el magi insistía en contarle lo interesante de los humanos a pesar de que el propio Sinbad era uno…pero el magi determinaba que no era un humano, era más que eso, y lo podría lograr con su ayuda, de esa manera venia la insistencia de unirse a su merced, situación que jamás aceptaría porque era simplemente una locura, la idea era tonta, repulsiva, tentadora, malvada. Judar se burlaba de toda existencia mortal, era bastante engreído y estaba seguro que la organización no tenía nada que ver, esto era su propia culpa, tenía la arrogancia y el egocentrismo símbolo del Imperio Kou, orgulloso imperio, todos sus gobernantes eran caprichosos como Judar, era símbolo de ser su Oráculo. Un niño poderoso, con gran cantidad de magoi oscuro solo para apoderarse del mundo, el tiempo que llevaba deduciendo su personalidad había descubierto esas facetas, en las horas y horas de conversación con el magi.

Además de la propia oscuridad que no se negaba en mostrar, era de suponerse que le estaba entregando su cabeza en bandeja de plata, podría solo matarlo y ya no más Judar pero no era un rey despiadado y si lo hacía ocasionaría una guerra, no era una buena idea. Además había conocido parte de su persona que le provocaba insomnios por las noches, además del enfermizo sentimiento que el magi le proporcionaba todas esas noches…era un no sé qué…algo había en él, magia o un hechizo quizá, ese algo que ansiaba obtener, un deseo…

_Como alguien con tanta oscuridad alrededor suyo…_

_Como alguien que puede matar sin pudor…_

_Como alguien que es capaz de ocasionar una guerra…_

_Como alguien que es capaz de traicionar…_

_Puede poseer ojos tan ingenuos como esos._

_Rojos brillantes, taciturnos llenos de algo…tan indecifrable…_

_Sus actos, insistencia todo de Judar._

_Debería odiarle._

_Como siempre._

_¿Era eso?_

_Pero solo quería, abrazarle, de tan solo pensarlo se sentía mareado…_

_El chico de Rukh oscuro._

_Judar _

_Quien es…_

_Judar…_

_¿Qué es lo que quiere?_

_Judar…_

_Había llegado._

_Era la fragancia,_

_Olor ha pecado._

Era esa una visita muy poco agradable. Noche tras noche, ya no le sorprendía para nada su inesperada, inoportuna y molesta visita. El magi.

No era bueno que el oráculo del imperio Kou estuviera merodeando por el palacio real, su casa, Sindria, más que peligroso era un suicidio pararse en su territorios por el hecho de que su queridísimo imperio al que el trenzado servía quería adueñarse de Sindria, aunque no lo dijeran, ni lo mencionaran, era su suponerse que tarde o temprano habría guerra pero no la quería ahora, tampoco la visita del magi, o tal vez sí. Siendo más propios con su realidad, ver a Judar todas las noches no era bueno para ninguno de los dos, era casi traición a su propio reino, Judar estaba arriesgando su vida con tan solo poner un pie en sus territorios, además que el propio Judar, su persona en si era un problema para su reino, para todo el mundo el magi era un problema. Si quisiese, podía causar una guerra en su habitación con tan solo chasquear los dedos, porque después de todo era un magi, un magi malo, muy malo. No podía hacer nada al respecto.

Entonces la cantarina voz más fastidiosa del planeta de presento como el viento. Diciendo juguetón.

**Vas aceptar, mi oferta. De una vez por todas.**

**Mi Rey**

El magi toda su vida había sido así, muy libre, demasiado libre, no le imponían reglas había sido criado sin límites, en esos límites que no le imponían estaba el asesinar, los malos modales, la carencia de sentimientos como el amor. O eso era lo que creía el rey de Sindria…antes.

Como un ser alado, celestial. Llego caído del cielo, aunque más cierto es que salía del mismísimo infierno, de las mismísimas llamas pecadores, infiltrándose con elegancia y fineza, como una musa de la noche en plena luna llena frenesí, entre las ventanas con esa mirada tan decidida a manifestarse, era un completo ser de la noche, siendo iluminado por la luz de su habitación dejándose ver a todo vigor, con esa varita en mano que siempre traía en caso de que una amenaza extraña intentara lastimarlo. No parecía importarle mucho ser descubierto por alguno de sus guardias, sin temor a ser descubierto, se dejaba ver son una sonrisa de oreja a oreja plasmada en su cara, sabía bien que lo dejaría entrar sin más, aun no se entendía a sí mismo, intentaba darse un explicación del porqué seguía dándole el gusto de entrar, era acaso que le gustaba escuchar su voz.

—Entra. —Hablo en seco. Lo miro un rato como una especie de saludo, luego le dio la espalda esperando que entrase.

Escucho el sonido de sus pies postrarse en el pavimento, dejando por fin de faltar el respeto a la gravedad. Estaba harto de verlo volar fuera de su ventana.

_Suspiró con cansancio. _

_En verdad le gustaba escuchar al magi._

— ¿No? —insistió, nuevamente.

No contestó. Al magi no le parecía una buena manera de recibirlo.

— ¿Por qué? No te entiendo. No es divertido cuando me das la espalda. Deja de darme la espalda. No vine pare observar los marcados músculos del cuello Sinbad. — se irritaba bastante cuando lo ignoraba, era bastante divertido verlo enojado. A Judar nunca le gustado el silencio por eso mismo eso le daba el dulce arrullo del viento. Escuchaba el golpeteo se su pie en el piso esperando que se rompiera el silencio entre los dos.

Rendido dejo salir un largo suspiro y se sentó en su cama, intentando fastidiar con su persona de que lo mirara o desordenaría sus cojines. Infantil eso era, ni preguntaba solo se sentaba en su cama con la mayor frescura, cruzándose de piernas y sonriendo como si fuese una de sus invitadas especiales.

En qué cosas pensaba la real cabeza de Sindria. Si Jafar escuchara le daría dos horas de sermón por pensar obscenidades por ser un lujurioso además de que sea un lujurioso pensando en Judar.

El magi había notado mi silencio. Lo único que podía alagar de sí mismo en situaciones como esta era que su rostro no expresaba lo que pensaba, se mantenía serio ante la acentuada desesperación del joven magi que disimulaba su tranquilidad con gran éxito sino fuera porque lo había estado estudiando por su grandes noches y sabía muy bien cuando el magi estaba harto del silencio, con el tiempo las expresiones de Judar eran más simples de entenderlas con solo ser más observador. Gesto plano, una ceja alzada, equivalía a un magi desesperado por hablar.

—Deja de mirarme con esa cara tan aburrida. Apesta, te vez muy feo.

Era un altanero. Muy _Irritante. –Bufe._

—me han contado que la bebida te hace más divertido, porque no bebes para mí…será entretenido verte danzar…

_Se escuchó un golpe sordo. _

_Le dio un gran coscorrón en la cabeza. Ya era hora estaba cansado de oírle escupir barbaridades._

—_Es un niño._ _—estiro su muñeca. Sonrió al ver la respuesta infantil del magi._

— ¡Hay! Eso no es propio de un rey, no deberías golpear al magi del Imperio kou podrías iniciar una guerra por tu imprudencia…—gruño. —pero no te preocupes no se los diré su tonteza...

—Que quieres. _— _exigió un respuesta. Se apoyó en una de las grandes columnas de la habitación. Sin dejar de inspeccionar al trenzado con la mirada. No sabía la razón pero esta noche no podía dejar de perderse en el cuerpo de Judar, esa sensación había crecido más con el tiempo eso que era, iba a burlarse de ese sentimiento pero no podía.

_Esto no era propio ni parte de su actitud,_

_pero la insistencia de Judar era tan atrayente,_

_Como un afrodisiaco potente,_

_Su aroma,_

_Todo de él,_

_Era atrayente._

—Porque eres tan amargado, solo decía, a ver si de esa manera dejabas de poner esa cara tan fea, realmente no puedes ponerme otra cara mi rey…otra cara como la que pones con tus leales súbditos te ves más amigable con ellos que conmigo.

—Sera porque ellos son mis amigos.

—Eso no explica porque no tienes cordiales tratos conmigo.

—Porque debería serlo contigo. —le preguntó en tono de burla.

—Porque soy tu magi.

—Desde cuándo. Yo ni enterado.

—Está bien, no lo soy pero lo seré. —afirmo con gran fuerza.

—Como estas tan seguro de que no volveré a negarme. —curvo ligeramente una sonrisa.

_Su mirada era tan perturbante. Lo perturbaba._

_Aun no se explicaba como una persona tan pecadora podía permanecer extrañamente tan limpia. El olor de Judar era una fragancia irresistible, estaba perdiendo acaso la razón, que era lo que estaba descontrolando internamente sus emociones._

_Porque se veía tan deseable ante sus ojos._

_Lo había hechizado_

_Estaba encantado acaso era algún truco_

_No si lo fuera pudo haberlo usado mucho antes_

_ahora…_

_Quien era Judar realmente…_

—Eres más hermoso cuando duermes te lo han dicho **Sinbad.** **—**mencionó de la nada, fue repentino, casi ni reacciono como normalmente alguien lo haría. De alguna forma esta noche era diferente a las otras.

—_Cuando había sido eso. Que quería como respuesta._ _—se burló en sus pensamientos. —Sigue siendo un niño…Pero…— Volvió a sentirse de esa forma, otra vez que era lo que le sucedía._

— ¿ah? Sí. —respondió sin saber que decir. —No me fije en eso. No deberías hacer eso Judar. Se llama acoso. —Que carajos estaba contestando.

— Ya lo hice. —dijo sin más. Postro su cabeza en los cojines de colores, jugando con la cama real, desordenando la cama real para ser precisos.

—Tienes esa expresión tan relajada cuando duermes, como si todo te dejase de importar, como si fueras un Dios, con esa confianza envidiable sin miedo de ser asesinado. —curvo una sonrisa en sus labios que no pudo ver. Era desconcertante, porque quería saber. Entonces su voz se escuchó mucho más tranquila, siguió— No solo eso a pesar de estar dormido sigues siendo un animal amenazante, incluso me da miedo asomarme ante ti, es como si estuvieras siempre en guardia. Solo puedo mirarte cuando duermes, aunque quisiera tocarte, tu aura no me permite indagar más. ¡Ni siquiera Jafar! Ha, ni siquiera él se atreve a molestarte en tus aposentos !Y ESO¡ que el pecoso es el más impertinente de tus seguidores, el MAS MOLESTO…pero está bien así.

—Deja de gritar. —se cubrió los oídos. —Es que acaso estas celoso de Jafar ¿Judar?—miro ojeando si había un cambio en su expresión. No, estaba igual con una mano en la mejilla apoyándose del codo en la dio una rápida mirada, y curvo una desagradable sonrisa.

—Cual es problema de que odie a Jafar.

De verdad. Lo decía en su cara con tal calma.

— ¿lo odias? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Claro que lo odio. —aclaro sin chistar.

Su mirada era tan posesiva. Cuando se trataba de…acaso.

—Es una molestia, no me gusta que te mire. Su tonteza, acaso eso significa estar celoso. —Sonríe con inocencia. —No, solo me molesta que se te acerque más de lo debido. Tú eres mi rey, y de nadie más.

—Judar eso es no estar celoso ¿Es enserio? Debes estar bromeando.

—No estoy celoso. Porque eres mío. Porque debería estarlo. —Como podría creer esas palabras tan incoherentes, típico y extraño magi acosador.

—No tiene lógica lo que dices ¿Acaso no me odias también?

—No. Tu eres diferente, el futuro rey de todo el mundo. —respondido con admiración, con alegría estaba seguro que era eso, recién de daba cuenta de que tono usaba el magi cuando se refería a su persona.

Eso no se lo esperaba, era acaso… tenía que probar. Si era su mente causándole alucinaciones, o era verdad pura siéndole mostrada de una vez por todas, lo que sus ciegos ojos no captaban hasta esta misma noche de hoy.

—Alibaba. —soltó de repente. Era lo primero en que pensó.

—Si cerramos el trato nos desharemos de él. —apretó los puños ¿Molesto?

—Tienes idea de lo que dices. —quería reírse pero se controló.

—Yo siempre se lo que digo. —no la tiene, no tiene idea de lo que acababa de hacer.

_Su sonrisa era muy segura de sí misma_

_Era bastante ingenuo, acababa de darle una respuesta_

_bastante abierta, muy abierta del motivo de sus visitas…_

_la respuesta a su pregunta era unas palabras como esta, era bastante ciego para no darse cuenta:_

_Que es lo que quería exactamente Judar_

_Convencerle de conquistar el mundo_

_O_

_ Otra cosa más…profunda._

_cuando movía esa boca suya, todo sonaba a dobles intenciones…_

_No evito soltar una carcajada._

_Amor era eso_

_Judar._

_**¿Era eso?**_

—Su tonteza de que se ríe, porque no me cuentas el chiste para reírme yo también, no me gusta cuando se ríen de la nada…oye.

Risas.

—Oye.

Más risas.

— ¿Su tonteza?

Carcajadas.

—Has perdido la cordura.

Más carcajadas.

— ¡Maldita sea! Me asustas.

Estruendosas carcajadas.

— ¡Ya maldita sea! Cállate. —gritó perturbado.

Seguía riéndose solo. Casi pensó que estaba más loco que el magi porque ya lo estaba mirando raro.

— ¡Joder! Cállate **¡Sinbad!**

—Ya—paro en seco. Era mejor no escandalizarse.

—No me gusta tu mirada…—le temblaban los labios. Como si quisiera llorar.

—_Eres como…—sonreí. —Lo siento._

—No me rio de nada. —dijo tajante. Eso le molestaba, pero por lo menos ya no estaba espantado por la risa bastante maniática que había propinado. La insistencia comenzó, con una bien plasmada mueca retorcida en su rostro pálido.

—Su tonteza, cuantas veces he venido para convencerte de lo mismo. Cuantas han sido —se mordió el labio. Eso era algo nuevo, una nueva táctica. —Cuantas vece van, ayúdame con la cuenta—sonrió gigantescamente. — ¿Cuántas noches? Cuantas noches me has estado rechazando. —se arrimó de la cama, cansado de sentarse para comenzar con el ruido de sus pies marcando un circulo alrededor.

—1012 noches diarias. —respondido con exactitud. Había calculado bien desde el primer dia, hasta las irregulares noches en que no venía, casi nunca, contando otros lugares del palacio, encuentros con Jafar inoportunos, todo absolutamente todo.

—Eres un hueso duro de roer. —canturreo. —Su alteza. Acepte mi petición, únase a mí, señor de Sindria y tendrá mucho más que estos territorios. Mucho mejores súbditos de los que tiene actualmente, incluyéndome como el mejor de sus más leales sirvientes. —se inclinó en reverencia. —será una buena inversión sin ningún truco, no hay trampas en el contrato mi rey.

—Intentas sonar como un adulto Judar, pero no te sale. Intenta otra cosa. —no se había aguantado la risa más, se agarró el estómago y se echó para atrás, lo había dejado impactado al parecer llevan dos veces que le mostraba una que otra faceta distinta a la que suele mostrar todas las noches en su visita, es que era demasiado divertido era para no echarse a perder una buena carcajada.

—Maldita seas su tonteza. —Gritó rojo de vergüenza. —Entonces solo acéptame de una vez. —se dirigió sin titubear hacía el imponente hombre que intentaba calmarse pero cuando estuvo lo peligrosa mente cerca, callo.

—Voy intentar convencerte cuantas noches sean necesarias, estoy seguro que aceptaras mi oferta. La única manera de que consigas el poder absoluto es usándome solo a mí, solo yo soy el magi que te puede proporcionar ese poder. —estaba tan decido, parecía que iba más enserio esta vez. Esto tenía que ver mucho con Alladin, porque estaba seguro que con lo recién descubierto podría predecir mucho más al magi de lo que antes creía manejar, es que descubrir que la razón de sus visitas eran por…

— Oh te vas a negar a mí, como siempre. Yo sé que quieres a ese magi del Rukh blanco. Lo estás planeando. —se acercaba demasiado, incluso pudo sentir su aliento. —Pero no me importa que sabiduría de Salomon tenga ese enano. —apretó lo dientes. —Yo te daré más que él, mucho más poder de lo que podrías imaginarte, solo siente lo que te puedo dar…—su mano agarro la suya, dejando abierto su palma, utilizo parte de su magoi para mezclarlo con el del rey de Sindria, la fuerza de su poder oscuro…fundiendo la magia oscura.

_Suspiró_

Aun así Alladin seguía siendo más fuerte. Pero…ya sabía porque realmente le molesta Alladin. No era por su poder, menos por la sabiduría de Salomón.

—Déjame descansar un rato, estoy cansado. —se agarró la cabeza algo mareado. Demasiada información de Judar.

— Que estás diciendo, no entiendo nada ¡¿Cansado de mí?! A que te refieres —chasqueo la lengua. Estaba intrigado por la actitud de Sinbad estaba raro, muy raro. Luego sonrío intentando no prestar atención a ese comportamiento.

—Me rechazas, otra vez—suspira, soltando luego una risotada. —No te vas a librar de mi tan fácil mi rey, de los siete mares. Siempre me haces gastar mucho magoi para venir a buscarte. Agradece cuanto esfuerzo hago solo para venir a verte. Se me tiene prohibido tan solo mencionar tu nombre y no entiendo que les habrás echo a los ancianos, estaría muerto si se enterasen o esa es la idea que tiene Al-Thamen si les traiciono. —lo ultimó lo dijo con sorna.

—Porque te arriesgas. —lo aparta, alejándose un poco del magi. —Sabes que nunca serás bienvenido a mi palacio oráculo del imperio Kou. Que es más importante, mi imperio, el imperio kou, causar guerra, que cosa Judar…

—Tú. —señalo con su dedo el pecho de Sinbad. —Yo te quiero a ti. —sonrió, ¿Feliz? No lo sabía. —Soy capaz de hacer todo por tu fuerza. —Porque tenía que confundir más sus respuestas, era como un laberinto te perdías en el, cuando creías alcanzar la salida, había otro camino aún más peligroso que el anterior.

—Entonces es Guerra. —ironizo sarcástico. Aunque en realidad estaba intentando profundizar más la conversación. —Entonces quieres mi poder para provocar guerra.

—También. —me da la espalda. —Pero también quiero conquistar el mundo contigo su tonteza. —retorció su sonrisa. —Míralo de este modo rey de Sindria. Por favor, conquistemos este mundo juntos, solo tú y yo. Dejar todo atrás, no importa Al-thamen, el imperio Kou, no importa Alladin ni sus amigos, nadie podrá con el poder de Sindria. Cuando el sol oscuro tape la luz del magoi con depravación, seremos…

—No. —palmeo su hombro. —No Judar. Aun no tienes idea de lo que dices. —lo miró con esos ojos que tanto el magi detestaba, porque siempre se negaba, porque no caí como los otros hombres a sus manos, porque era el único que a pesar de su codicioso espíritu que lo embargaba se resistía en caer en su totalidad en la depravación de sus manos.

—Cuantas veces vas rechazándome…1, 12,40, 100. —lo menciono con rapidez, estaba estresado.

—1012 noches dirías. —volvió a afirmar.

— ¡Vez! Hasta acabo de perder la cuenta, esto es tu culpa. —apoya su cabeza en el pecho de Sinbad. Algo más que extraño, un acto impropio sin tacto ni planificado del magi. —Porque te resistes a caer en la depravación. Sera divertido conquistar el mundo juntos. —volvió repetir el mismo argumento como un niño exigiendo que le compren un juguete. —No será tan complicado adivinar los movimientos del imperio kou, con el enamoramiento de la princesa será más fácil destruirlos para ti. —sintió sus manos acariciar sus mejillas como si fuera alguna clase de trofeo inalcanzable para el magi, aquí está su respuesta pero no era creíble, para nada,. —Los demás imperios son pan comido para ti. Yo sé que puedes destruir a Al-Thamen con tus propias manos.

—No aceptare tu oferta. Serian 1013 noches ahora. — Aparto la mano del pálido magi. Que vio, que sintió, su gesto. Tristeza, eran esos ojos otra vez, taciturnos, puros, aun así no podía creer.

_Porque sigue insistiendo…no era eso…no quería ser su magi lo sabia_

_quien era Judar_

_Porque estaba deseándolo con más fuerza, su olor es tan potente como un afrodisiaco…_

_El magi quería más que sus influencias, quería más, estaba seguro que esa era le respuesta…_

_Amor, amor que le negaban_

_Buscaba eso…_

_¿Verdad?_

—va a seguir resistiéndote…su tonteza. —lo fulmino con la mirada. —Es Alladin. —lo menciono con desprecio. Se veía la cólera cuando pronunciaba su nombre.

—Crees que ese enano te escogerá como rey. Él está completamente decidido a elegir a ese chico, Alibaba así se llama ¿no? No sé qué tipo de rey quiere ese mocoso pero mirando como si elegido maneja su Djinn no creo que llegue muy lejos.

—Judar yo tuve esa edad. —sonrió. — La gente pensó lo mismo.

Lo miro con más filo estaba seguro que si esos ojos fueran espadas ya estaría decapidado.

—Pero mírame ahora... —suspiro. Sin mirarle directamente al irritado mago —Que soy ahora, Judar.

—Un estúpido Rey. —sonrió. Amargo. —Un gran y estúpido rey.

—Si eso mismo. —se mofo de sí mismo.

El magi no dejo de observarle, sus ojos postrados buscando una aceptación, una muestra de algo. No entendía aun, mentira, si entendía, entendía perfectamente que ese magi estaba enamorado de él, no lo amaba demasiado, y no era porque se sentía especial, no era nada de eso, si supieran cuantas veces hablo sobre el suicidio sin mencionarlo directamente, ahora que captaba la idea, sonaba más bizarro cuando lo recordaba.

—Alibaba será algo mucho más grande de lo que soy ahora. Sera buen rey —suspire. —Qué opinas Judar. —porque le pedía una opinión si sabía la respuesta.

—Que me tiene sin cuidado el candidato a rey de ese enano. —resoplo. —Puedo hacer que crezcas más que ese niño. Así no será una molestia para ti.

Incluso dispuesto a asesinar, por él. Eso no era característico de Judar, el mataba por diversión, no ´por otra persona ajena a su propia persona, eso le incluía.

—Judar tú también eres un niño. —piensa en voz alta con la clara intención de ser escuchado por el magi.

— ¿Qué dices? Me estas comparando con Alibaba—poso una de sus manos en sus caderas. Pose clásica característica del Oráculo. Lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido, odian ser comparado al parecer en el imperio Kou traían las costumbres de comparar fuerzas, armas, magia, incluyendo los magis, eran unos animales. Por eso Judar es como es.

—No. Tú no te pareces en nada a Alibaba. —El magi se estremeció al hacer contacto con la gélida mirada de Rey de Sindria, así mismo retrocedió tres pasos atrás.

—No eres un adversario para mí como lo es Alibaba, no tienes porte de rey, no eres valiente, no tienes sentido de la justicia, no eres de alma solidaria, no te importa el futuro de la gente de este mundo, eres despreocupado por el futuro, no intentas evitar la guerras tú las causas, eres capaz de traicionar a tu propio imperio por diversión.

— ¿y? —desvió la mirada. De vergüenza, tal vez. —Acaso esa basura es necesaria para que aceptes mi oferta.

—No.

—Entonces no voy a tratar de parecer un estúpido para que aceptes. —le dio la espalda. — Ese tipo de hombres terminan muertos.

—Enserio, que soy yo.

— ¡Tú no eres ese tipo de hombre! —gritó, llorando. Se escuchaba el quiebre entre su tono normal, a uno desconsolado, tan herido como ese.

—Estas llorando Judar, porque te dije la verdad. —se cruzó de brazos. Esperando la respuesta del magi. Aunque no era necesaria, ya la sabía.

— ¿qué opinas de mí? Entonces…—susurro. Ignorando las palabras de Sinbad.

—Que eres una cruel persona, un arrogante, un engreído e infantil magi que hace sus berrinches donde sea.

—Tch. —refunfuño.

Sinbad alzo una ceja, esperando una respuesta mucho más inteligente que ese "Tch"

— ¿tch? Eso es lo único que vas a decir. "Tch" que paso con tu discurso para unirme a ti, y conquistar el mundo ¿he? Te desconozco. —intento mantener la calma, de todas formas no estaba tan desesperado por saber si Judar buscaba que lo ame. Porque eso rondaba por su mente, estaba loco, desquiciado, lo sabía. Había tenido esa paranoia desde que Judar apareció, o tal vez el que buscaba que lo amen que era el mismísimo Sinbad, que tal si así era, que estaba loco, completamente loco por el magi, o también podría haber perdido el uso de la razón, quien sabe.

—Sera más divertido si ocasiono una guerra, para ver qué tan fuerte es el imperio de Sindria. —le miro de reojo si darle la cara.

—Deja de llorar Judar. —puso su grandes manos en los hombros del joven magi. Esto le causo escalofríos al de ojo rojos.

—Reafirmas lo que digo, eres más que un caprichoso.

—Cállate—golpea las manos de Sin. Cambio de lugar, caminando en círculos, otra vez. Intentaba limpiarse la cara de esas lágrimas vírgenes que no dejaban de caer de sus mejillas. Ahora si mostraba su cara rojo empapada de lágrimas, esto era berrinche, ahora faltaba la pataleta.

— ¡Te detesto!

—Que sorpresa. Entonces porque insistes. —exclamó con falsa sorpresa. Enojando al magi que tenía ganas de tirarle un buen golpe al portador de la corona.

Iba a responderle pero no tenía argumento. Sonrió amargamente mientras daba círculos en el mismo lugar, eso sí molestaba verdaderamente a Sinbad, moverse de allí, para acá, en línea recta.

— ¿Qué tienes hormigas en tus pantalones? —intento joderle. Pero fue un error.

—Así quiere jugar su tonteza. Usted tiene estiércol en el cerebro.

—Pues tu parecer tener bichos en el trasero.

— ¡¿Qué dices?!

—Te mueves por todos lados, es irritante no verte quieto, eres un crio. —se palmeo la frente, no debió decir eso.

—Pues tú eres un bruto, un odioso, un rey estúpido que se arrastra a los pies de una magi que nunca le va dar poder. Un viejo, una anciano decrepito —le saca la lengua. Pero eso sí que fue lindo, no le molesto que lo hiciera. Pero lo que dijo después ya le colmo la paciencia.

—Además eres un maldito mujeriego pedófilo.

— ¡Porque pedófilo!

—Alladin. —apretó los dientes.

—No puede creer que tu pienses eso Judar.

—¡Pedófilo! —Gritó con más fuerza.

—Silencio Judar.

— ¡No quiero! —Gritó

—Basta ya. No veo madurez en lo que dices.

—Quien quiere ser maduró su tonteza. —saco la lengua de nuevo.

Ya iba ir al maldito grano. Respiró hondo tomo compostura de la situación.

—Si acepto… —finalmente respondió. —Me darías completamente tu lealtad.

Funciono. Todo se tornó en silencio, uno insoportable para Sinbad.

Judar lo rompió enseguida.

— ¿he? —Ladeo la cabeza con desconcierto — por- por supuesto, claro mucho más que eso. Mi rey. —oculto su sonrisa, intento verse sereno, acaso estaba emocionado.

—Que es lo que quieres decir cuando propones: Mucho más que eso. — Ocultando la lujuria en su mirar, sus labios húmedos, la paciencia que poco a poco se terminaba, ya el saber de si el magi tenía o no un sentimiento hacia él se estaba volviendo en una necesidad. Ese motivo era porque su propio corazón estaba latiendo por ese desesperante saber…

_Sentía el deseo emerger en su pecho_

_De poseer el magi por completo_

_Comérselo entero._

_Entonces admitió que también amaba…_

_No era que estuviera comparándolo con pensamientos obscenos…_

_Era por el tiempo que llevaba recibiendo la visita de Judar_

—Qué piensas que trato de decir. —frunce los labios. —Pues ya te lo dije, te daré todo lo que me pidas, todo será tuyo mi Rey, incluso bajare la estrella para ti.

—Eso suena como si me propusieras matrimonio Judar. —en vez de refutar, reforzó la insinuación burlesca.

—No sería acaso, casi lo mismo. Te está comprometiendo conmigo, sería como casarnos. —sonríe.

—Aun no digo nada.

Se acerca. Le muestra sus dos palmas. —Mira, estoy maldito. —sonrió otra vez pero era una sonrisa helada, así la sentía. Entonces de sus dos manos emergía, de ellas sorpresivamente las dos clases de Rukh sobresalían, en la derecha el blanco, en la izquierda le negro. Por alguna extraña razón lo podía ver eso era mucho más peculiar —le mira ladino. —Esto es nuevo para ti.

—No.

—Lo suponía. —alzo la voz. —Pero te sorprende que yo también puede hacer lo que tú haces ne~

—No.

—Como que no.

—Eres muy joven para creer que me sorprendería con eso.

—Era de esperarse de Sin, rey de los sietes mares. El que lo ha visto todo.

—No es así, bebe Judar solo que tú eres muy joven.

—Eso te hace anciano. —gritó.

—baja la voz. —poso sus dos dedos, en los labios del magi. —Es Jafar. Escucha. —era de echo que el ex-asesino, sus pisadas, estaba despierto. —No quiero problemas relacionados con la traición Judar.

—como ordene su tonteza. —Refunfuño ante esa petición. —Pero se tendrá que acostumbrar a mis visitas, como siempre lo ha hecho. No es como si no supiera que ya estoy aquí su alteza. —recalcó.

—No es que. —sonrió sospechosamente, divertido, un extraño gesto importunó marcado en el rostro de Sinbad, mientras sujetaba la muñecas del magi, esta acción ponía nervioso a Judar, era sorpresiva, posesiva, le daba miedo por algún razón.

—Lo que pasa, es que esta vez no quiero interrupciones. —susurro, con voz ronca, rasposa, peligrosamente con intenciones impúdicas, o era de adivinarse por lo menos, acercándose con sigilo, en su oído con seducción, era ese el aliento cual le provoco al magi escalofríos en cada vertebra de su columna. El magi no tenía idea de las intenciones de la real cabeza de Sindria. Bueno tal vez si la tenía por eso estaba nervioso, es que era nuevo, no estaba preparado para nada. Entonces se apartó del hombre cual con esa actitud rara le estaba incomodando, era extraño para Judar, algo nuevo, nunca le habían tocado así en su vida, era motivo para creer que posiblemente lo querían atacar, aunque por otro lado su cuerpo respondía diferente a los tactos, acoso era eso, era eso, si era así que. Su mente estaba en blanco.

—Si no vas aceptar mi oferta vendré otro día. —sonrió nervioso, sin poder borrar el rojo carmesí de su rostro.

— Si acepto Judar—se relamió lentamente los labios con disimulo, mientras examinaba el cuerpo del ingenuo o tal vez no tan ingenuo magi, que no tenía ni la más remota idea,, o tal vez si de lo que estaba a punto de suceder en ese cuarto real.

— Que obtendré a cambio, cual será mi recompensa.

—Todo el mundo. Además tendrás el privilegio de obtener al gran oráculo del imperio Kou. De hecho en el momento que aceptes seré tuyo para siempre. —titubeo por primera vez. No era que tuviera dudas. Pero, esa mirada que Sinbad le estaba lanzando le ponía la piernas de mantequilla, le temía, era la mirada de un cazador admirando a su presa, la misma mirada que un tigre asía cuanto quería devorar a un ciervo, como si quisiera comérselo.

—Entonces…

—Entonces ¿Qué? —se apoyó en la ventana. Intentando huir pero al mismo tiempo sin poder retirarse de esa habitación, tal vez porque no quería irse realmente.

—Desnúdate Judar. Desnúdate para mí.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Pensó haber oído mal, acaso le estaban jugando una broma, estaba paranoico, su mente retorcida acababa de colacionar por tanto mal causado, ya no sabía…

Sinbad sonrió maliciosamente al ver tal expresión. Mientas mordía su dedo ansioso, ya no había dudas, si era eso que pensaba.

—Ha…—se sonrojo Furiosamente. —No entiendo nada Sin. —o no quería entender que era distinto.

—Tú dijiste que si aceptaba tu oferta serias mío. Bien la acepto—se ríe intentando asimilarlo al parecer el también había tenido su propio combate mental en todo el rato que estaba hablando —Ahora, en el momento en que aceptara tu trato, eso me da el derecho, me da el poder, puedo hacer contigo lo que quiera, y puedes darme todo lo que te pida ¿No es así?

—No me refería a las cochinadas que estás pensando. —se abrazó así mismo. Más nervioso que asustado. —Maldito Sin pervertido. Que es lo que estas pensando. —en su interior en lo más profundo de su mente lo único que sentía era desconcierto, sueño o realidad, era real lo que su tonteza decía.

— Estas seguro. —se acercó lentamente al cuerpo vulnerable del joven Magi.

Judar se abrazaba así mismo protegiéndose de cualquier contacto con el rey de Sindria.

—No especificaste nada, el imperio Kou, Al-Thamen. Solo eran parte del paquete que tú propusiste, en el momento que yo aceptara el trato dijiste tú mismo, que me serias fiel, que me servirías en cualquier cosa, cuál sea el deseo que sea. Entonces, que quiero que me des Judar. No, no quiero conquistar el mundo, te quiero a ti Judar, no quiero a Alladin solo quiero al magi de Al-Thamen, no quiero a Jafar como te quiero poseer a ti en estos momentos. —El imponente hombre revolvió los cabellos del magi y suspiro.

—Pero puedes retirarte si deseas, no voy a obligarte a cumplir algo que al fin de cuentas no puedes manejar. Puedes irte Judar—le dio la espalda, de nuevo. Como detestaba eso. Camino lentamente hacia su cama, y se sentó, cansado. Así de fácil se rendía ese hombre…porque…porque se callaba eso era lo que tanto deseaba Judar, insistencia daba frutos, era eso lo que anhelaba porque no podía hacer nada ahora. Tenía que hacer algo lo que se viniera a la mente, rápido.

—Haz lo que quieras.

—Puedo cumplir lo que prometo. —le aposto, estaba seguro. Bueno, no tan seguro.

—Si estas temblando de miedo. —cerro los ojos, apoyando su cabeza en los cojines.

—No, es que tenga miedo. —titubeo. —Es que no esperaba que aceptaras tan rápido. Eres demasiado estúpido esperaba unas noche más.

Rápidamente abrió los ojos, atónito.

**¿Qué dijo?**

Sin haberse levantado de su cama, arrimado entre los cojines. Judar estaba al frente de su real alteza, corona de Sindria, sin decir nada solo lo observo a los ojos con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero con una actitud decidida.

—No sabes cuánto he estado esperando esto. —se sacó rápidamente las muñequeras de oro. Respiro hondo, asimilando lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos, mientras que con nervios intentaba quitarse el pequeño top negro que traía puesto, en esos momentos podía decir que prefería no haber pisado suelos enemigos.

—Quieres que te quite eso. —sonrió divertido.

—Me dijiste desnúdate. —aparto la vista de los ojos de Sinbad. —No, te desnudo.

Se quitó el top sin más problemas, nervioso claro. Dejando ver su pecho plano, firme además de esas tetillas tan rojas como cerezas tan rojas que deseaba morderlas. Se desamarro rápidamente las trenzas con destreza, su cabello era igual de largo de lo que aparentaba.

Si pudiera describir al magi en esos momentos podría decir que era casi como una mujer, con su gran cabello largo, lacio, un rostro joven de facciones femeninas, con las pupilas pintadas como si fuera una, estaba maquillada con tanta sutiliza que remarcaba ese lado pasivo de Judar, no entendía como no lo noto. Claro el magi podía pasar por una mujer fácilmente sino fuera por el pecho plano, y el abdomen notablemente varonil.

Le mostro un total espectáculo, cómo se paró delante de él, orgulloso dándose cuenta de que no dejaba de mirar ese cuerpo suyo, se bajó sus holgados pantalones dejando ver esas imponentes piernas blancas que portaba, se veía tan liso que daban ganas de tocarlas ahí mismo, lentamente se desprendía del taparrabos que traía quedando totalmente desnudo ante su persona, era acaso un verdadero Dios lo que veía, ahora podía apoyar el egocentrismo del magi sin refutar nada, es que era simplemente perfecto, mejor que una mujer lo reconocía.

—Entonces su tonteza. —respiraba agitado. De nerviosismo, claro. —Esto es lo que quiere. Se lo daré todo. —casi se asfixia al mencionar lo último, se denotaba el miedo en sus palabras.

—Sí, siéntate Judar, ya vi demasiado de tu trasero. —Su compañero se sonrojo furiosamente, sentándose de inmediato en la cama. Con pena, al parecer no entiendo el cumplido.

—De que te avergüenzas tienes un cuerpo bastante envidiable.

—Lo sé—sonríe, sin dar la vuelta a mirarlo. Ahora si lo entendió.

El aliento de Sin era cálido para el joven magi, reconfortante muy cómodo al contacto de su piel, al sentir el contacto de la nariz de Sinbad, fría o tibia no sabía cómo sentirlo, su nariz olfatear entre su oreja le estremecía. Agregando el toque de sus manos en sus hombros masajeándole con tanta lentitud todo su cuerpo, sintiendo la yema de sus dedos, el tacto de la piel del otro, lo desesperaba, porque, esos simples toques le provocaban sensaciones extrañas, emociones que jamás en su vida como oráculo del imperio Kou había sentido. Era mucho mejor que ver una simple guerra en el mundo, era mejor que toda la diversión que tenía al ver a la gente en depravación, tan solo con sentir las manos del Rey de Sindria al contacto de su piel, cada pensamiento de depravación se esfumaba de su mente, incluso creía que lo estaba purificando con sus besos.

A Sinbad le había causado un poco de sorpresa que el magi oscuro no diera ninguna queja ante el contacto de sus manos en su cuerpo, ni los pequeños besos que lentamente le propinaban en su cuello con lentitud, cuando su cuerpo finalmente perdió el miedo, dio la vuelta para encararlo, con una mirada distinta a la que el magi suele poner normalmente, esos ojos tenían determinación, ciega voluntad postrada en el rey, un deseo insaciable, y otras emociones que eran muy fáciles de ver pero muy complejas de afirmar cuando se trataba de Judar.

Sus manos estaban aferradas a la espalda de Sinbad mientras que su rostro se apegaba en su pecho.

—Nunca había estado tan cerca al corazón de su tonteza. Sinbad —se corrigió. Curvo una sonrisa ligera mientras tocaba el pecho de Sin. —Tu ropa es molesta. —gruño. —Tienes demasiado puesto. —retorció su sonrisa como siempre lo hacía.

Comenzó a sacarle todas las joyas con sus manos una por una, no se molestó en detenerlo, era entretenido verlo concentrado, al parecer se había olvidado que era un magi y podía quitarle la ropa con su magia pero prefirió que lo hiciera con sus manos, era más excitante verlo sonreír de esa manera mientras le quitaba las túnicas. Además que a Judar también le estaba gustando hacerlo por sí mismo.

Termino, hasta llegar al torso desnudo de Sin, había quedado expuesto al ser observado ante los ojos de Judar, era fascinante como un nuevo descubrimiento para el oráculo del imperio Kou.

—Sin es muy atractivo. —se sonrojo. Mientras se apoyó en los hombros del gran rey de los siete mares. —Ayúdame. —le temblaron los labios.

—No debes avergonzarte por algo como eso. Es tu primera vez ¿Verdad? —sonrió. La frente de Judar golpeo su hombro por ese comentario inoportuno.

—Cállate.

—Eres mío ahora. —Hablo con firmeza. —Porque tienes que bajar la cabeza. —Le acaricio esos cabellos negros, con delicadeza, era sedoso como la de una dama pero aún mejor mucho más suave que la de sus doncellas de medianoche. Mucho mejor.

—Eres tan lindo cuando te apenas Judar.

—Esas palabras no van contigo mi rey. —lo miró a los ojos, con más calma.

—Ahora tendrás que acostumbrarte a mi nuevo trato. Porque yo soy así con las cosas que más aprecio.

Se sintió satisfecho al ver los ojos bien abiertos del magi, al parecer no se esperaba que pronunciara esas palabras, pero no alcanzó a esperar su respuesta porque se colocó encima del magi sin mirar sus ojos, acaricio su espalda con una rápida caricia recta, aprisionando sus muñecas en la cama, y besando fuertemente sus labios de un arrebato. Como había mencionado varias veces, era un afrodisiaco dulce al paladar, era como probar un caramelo acido. Le encantaba… aunque no podía ver los ojos del magi por el flequillo de su cabello, solo sus labios carnosos, pero no quería investigar aun, quería guardarse la exquisitez de esa expresión, sería como el gran postre que aun debía mantenerse a una distancia de probar el manjar del magi de Rukh oscuro.

—Te gusta lo que hago. —beso su ombligo, mientras con la punta de su lengua lamia su abdomen, era una sensación fría que le provocaba vibraciones debajo de su estómago. Gemía lento, lento con los toques de Sinbad, el toque de sus manos en sus muslos acariciando de ellos mientras subía de sus pies hasta abrirle con lentitud las piernas, no se negaba ni se resistía ante los toques de Sinbad. Le gustaba, porque los pequeños suspiros de los labios del magi no se dejaban esperar.

—Sin. Se siente bien.

—Lo sé. — con cuidado las manos del rey de Sindria comenzaron hacer su trabajo con los glúteos del magi, casi creyó escuchar un grito retenido de Judar. Maliciosamente volvió a juguetear con sus dedos mientras buscaba la entrada del magi, acariciando el trasero de Judar, era perfecto, escuchar que no puede retenerse ante él, le enternecía, le gustaba y quería más.

Por parte del magi, ya le había dejado campo abierto, dejándose abrir de piernas. No estaba seguro si el magi entendía lo que estaba a punto de hacer, o si por puro instinto se dejaba abierta aquella puerta, le entrada a su reino, un imperio prohibido. Libre para ser invadido por un extranjero libertino a sus territorios.

—Judar estás seguro. —subió lentamente hasta su pecho, lamiendo con su lengua esas cerezas rojizas de su pecho, mordiéndolas con suavidad, saboreándolas como un pastel. —Judar. ¿Judar? —Pero el magi no respondió. —me escuchas, Judar…respóndeme. —Ordenó. Cuando aparto gentilmente el flequillo de sus ojos, vio una escena conmovedora, era el magi llorando silenciosamente por alguna razón, las manos de Sin no se resistieron limpiaron esas molestas gotas de los hermosos ojos del magi, debía reconocer que era inútil no conmoverse.

—Qué te pasa. He sido muy brusco. —lo miró cálido, esperando un afirmación pero al parecer no era eso. Le beso los labios con delicadeza, entonces lloro más. —Que tienes Judar. Es nuevo verte así, se me es difícil acostumbrarme a esto. —le acaricio con cariño las mejillas.

No lo había pensado antes pero se imaginaba muy diferente al magi. Su idea mental era un poco más obscena que la situación de ahora, aunque de todas formas le gustaba.

—Parece un sueño. —se mordió el labio. Presiono tan fuerte que lastimo la carne de ellos y la hizo sangrar. Entonces se acercó para saborear el dulce sabor metálico de su sangre. —Cuando despierte no estarás, no dirás estas cosas, entonces seguiré siendo el oráculo del imperio Kou, el perro de Al-Thamen, estaré solo. —junto sus labios intento limpiarse con sus manos pero Sinbad no lo dejo. Acaricio su rostro con delicadeza como su fuese un delicado objeto.

—No es un sueño. Yo estoy aquí. —le beso con lentitud el cuello. —Ahora eres mi pertenencia, eres parte del Imperio de Sindria, en el momento de que invada tus terrenos…—le susurra en su oído. —serás mi esposo y nadie más te reclamara como suyo Judar, serás mío. —apretó sus glúteos con fuerza, un pequeño grito se le escapo, sin aguantarlo gimió.

—Jafar.

—No te preocupes por él. Ya debe haberlo adivinado.

—Su tonteza. —rio entre dientes. —lo amo.

—Yo también te amo Judar. —le beso lentamente la entrepierna. El miembro del magi estaba completamente endurecido como una roca igual que el de Sin.

El magi apretaba sus manos en los cojines, mientras sentía las manos de su rey acariciándole esa parte, lo gozaba con hambre, sus manos eran cálidas al contacto de su piel, sin aliento todo ello se le escapa de sus labios, su alma se le era arrebatada en ese mismo instante.

Repentinamente sintió al extranjero invadir sus terrenos sagrados, era terriblemente doloroso. Se tapó la boca conteniendo el dolor de la invasión, su rostro había enrojecido totalmente.

—Sinbad. — Menciono casi sin aire. —Para, duele, duele, duele mucho…maldita sea, joder para, mátame si no vas a parar, es-estúpido—intento controlar esas lagrimas rebeldes, evitar que escurrieran, pero no pudo, su boca estaba entreabierta intentando contener el grito de dolor que le había propinado esa penetración. Era orgullos, lo era.

—Calma, tranquilo Judar. —le silencio como a un niño pequeño, con un cariño indescifrable para el magi. —No temas yo estoy aquí- Querido. —sintió el beso, más expandido, fundirse en sus labios, sintió su lengua invadir mientras la suya propia jugaba con la de Sin, era entretenido, divertido, mucho más divertido que el imperio Kou, le gustaba sentir las manos de Rey de Sindria en su rostro.

Sin darse cuenta su interior estaba ya preparado para continuar con el recibimiento del extraño extranjero. Las manos amaestradas del magi encerraron en un abrazo los hombros del rey de los siete mares. Con una sonrisa diferente a la de todas, no era burlona, ni psicópata era diferente, era de una felicidad incondicional, lealtad, entrega, amor.

A Simbad le gusta mucho esa expresión de Judar. Era una expresión que anhelaba seguir viendo, solo para él, nada más que para él.

—Aunque seas caprichoso sigues siendo una monada Judar no pareces ser el inhumano de siempre.

—Deja de arruinar el momento. —frunció el ceño, con diversión en sus ojos. Ya no lloraba, solo gozaba.

—Ya no eres el pequeño magi virgen de Al-Thamen. —se burló. —Que dirán esos monstruos cuando se enteren que su preciosa joya ha caído en la depravación de mis preciadas manos.

—Nada. —lo abrazo. —Porque ahora soy tu esposo. —sonrió posesivo.

— ¿lo eres? —interrogo. Vio miedo por unos segundos en sus pequeños ojos rojizos. Lo volvió a besar juguetonamente mientras penetro nuevamente el interior de las tierras sagradas, escucho un pequeño gritó de sus labios acompañado con una sonrisa de alivio después de los dicho al terminar.

—Pequeño conyugué espera que termine de cerrar este pacto de matrimonio. —jadeo. Aun no entendía como prolongaba su respiración para hablar, la práctica, tal vez.

—Aun no estas por completo echo un magi mío.

Su rostro se mostró con una gran sonrisa plasmada en él. Era algo que deseaba mantener en ese deseable caramelo persistente. Era la pequeña danza de un paraíso inimaginable de tesoros hermosos, eso era lo que Judar estaba ofreciéndole en esos momentos, cuando gritaba a viva voz por cada penetración que se le era dado, era un estrecho camino de éxtasis, placer, tomada de una celda preciosa como lo es, el joven magi para el Rey de Sindria.

El contacto de sus manos, el sentir de sus piel, la desesperación por probar otra vez los labios de Sin, el deseo de su cuerpo por sucumbir violentamente en el placer el cual Sin estaba transportándolo era mucho mejor de lo que en sus sueños más locos pudo haberse imaginado era una historia maravillosa que estaba amarrándolo en una solo cuerda eterna.

Ya ni siquiera importaba si Jafar escuchaba sus gritos, de todas formas él ya era esposo del rey de Sindria, en el momento que llegara a ser bombardeado por el climax del momento, de este pacto. Cuando la semilla de Sin entrar en sus interior, cuando sus labios aullaran ante la calidez de la especia blanca dentro de sí.

Pronto solo dejaría un suspiro.

Sinbad al terminar lo abrazaría de inmediato cómo era de esperarse de un caballero, al fin de cuentas había aceptado su ofrecimiento, no había marcha atrás, no podía escaparse de su propio cuarto, no podía echarle por algo que el mismo propuso. Aunque de todas formas el magi tenía miedo que lo dejasen solo, por lo que se apretó a su cuerpo aun con más fuerza.

—No te preocupes no pienso huir de mi propia habitación.

—Sin, cuando dije que te amaba no era mentira. —se ocultó en su pecho mientras los fuertes brazos de su ahora conyugue lo aprisionaban. — Me crees ¿verdad?

—Si fuera una mentira nunca hubiéramos hecho esto Judar. —le acaricio sus negros cabellos. No quería dejar de hacerlo es que era tan suave.

—Hare todo lo que me pidas. —sujeto con fuerza su mano, no quería soltarse aún tenía miedo de que cuando lo hiciese despertara es su casa en el imperio Kou.

—No fue por lo que tú me dijiste que acepte.

—He. Que quieres decir—sintió un pequeño beso de Sin en su frente. Se sintió bien al sentir que no se había esfumado como aire, eso reafirma que no era un sueño.

—Van como 1013 noches diarias conociéndote. Viéndote la cara, seduciéndome con ese aroma a flores intensas, con una dura insistencia insoportable, como quieres que no me enamore de ti cuando bienes todas la noches a seducirme Judar.

—No voy a responder a eso. —se ocultó en sus brazos. Era muy gracioso saber que estaba apenado, pero no iba avergonzarlo más.

—Eres mío. No del imperio Kou, no de Al-Thamen, eres mío. Para siempre, te quedaras en mi casa.

— ¿Jafar?

—Porque siempre lo mencionas.

—Tu sabes porque. —se quejó.

—De quien es el palacio mío o de Jafar.

—Pueeeeeees…—entono con larga burla con inteción de fastidiar

—No digas nada. —lo abrazo más fuerte. —mañana veo como se los explico a los demás.

—No creo que se lo tomen bien su tonteza. —se burló.

—Yo soy rey, no ellos.

—Pues~

—Mejor no digas nada. —le beso de nuevo la frente. Sonrojado. Esta ves Sinbad. Sabía muy bien que aun siendo el rey de Sindria. Jafar parecía estar al mando de todo el imperio cuando su real trasero de la corona desparecía por un tiempo.

—Tu eres mi rey, Sin —lo abrazo. —eres mi estúpido rey, me perteneces.

—Solo di te amo.

—Eso no va con mi personalidad. —se quejo.

—Pero lo dijiste en ese momento Judar. — reclamó.

—Pero eso fue un momento especial. Y ya se terminó en ese momento. —se mofo.

—Eso es una niñería, somos conyugues.

—Sí.

— ¿Entonces?

—Ya te dije no va con mi personalidad.

— ¡Judar! —gritó.

— ¡Su tonteza! —gritó más fuerte.

_**¡Ustedes dos! **_

_**¡No me lo puedo creer!**_

_**¡Usted y el indeseable de Judar!**_

— ¡Jafar! —Gritaron inusiosos.

Lo amaba, así era, como llego a esa conclusión. No lo entendía, no entendía nada. Acaso fue el esfuerzo del mismo magi, era su plan desde un comienzo, están tan ciegos, acaso…

Nunca lo sabrá.

Pero hay una cosa que si sabía

Que ese magi corrompido

Oscuro

Engreído

Le pertenecía

Para siempre.

* * *

**Fin**

Lamento si les dejo insatisfechas, oh algo por el estilo. Estuvo pensado para ser un One-shot para probar jugar con los roles de estos personajes.

Según como lo acabo de terminar quedo con la personalidad de un Sinbad muy adulto, además que lo hice brillar como una figura paternal para Judar que me salió sumiso aunque no quería quitarle ese toque pícaro que lo caracteriza, de hecho el plan era hacer a Judar vulnerable ante Sinbad para hacer más fácil la redacción, y el cliché más usado en esta pareja creo que es meterse en la habitación de Sinbad en la noches porque resulta más fácil meter al magi. Creo que esos es todo por ahora. En conclusión me salió bastante OC al mismo tiempo no es raro, me salido muy fuera de personalidad de ellos al mismo tiempo con sus fetiches, el próximo fic si será más intenso. Me despido.


End file.
